It's What You Make Of It
by MewOrenji
Summary: Rainbow Dash tries out for the Wonderbolts and makes it! This is what happens after she joins them. Rated T because I don't even know. :3


It's What You Make of It

_A My Little Pony Fanfiction. I'm like a hardcore brony you guys. :)_

* * *

One day, there happened to be a Wonderbolt tryout session in the sky city of Cloudsdale, my hometown, where I went to my first Wonderbolt show as a little filly. I

thought it would be my big chance to show the Wonderbolts what I could do. I prepared my big chance in the Cloudsdale Colosseum, amongst all the other eager and

excited pegasi ponies. After watching some of the other pegasi train, I was wondering what they would do if I messed up my audition and I actually got nervous. I was

soon brought out of thought when I laid my eyes on a light cornflower blue Wonderbolt by the name of Soarin, who at the moment was covered in a thin film of sweat

with his well fitting outfit on his toned body. I have always thought that Soarin was the cool one. I smiled like an idiot when he made eye contact with me.

"Hey, I remember you from the Gala!" Soarin said as he gave a small wave to me. I said back,

"A-And you're Soarin of the W-Wonderbolts." Soarin smiled back.

"That's right Miss Rainbow Dash. Now, are you ready to take your Wonderbolt test? I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors." He said, making a reference to my rainbow

path whenever I flew. I blushed and dug at the ground.

"Um...I'll be ready soon. Give me...five minutes?" I squeaked. While I got ready, all I could only think of what Soarin would think of me and I got even more nervous as

the five minutes seemed to be an endless wait of agony. When I had finally pulled my act together, I came out with my head held high to the starting point.

"Whenever you're ready, Dashie." Soarin said casually. I became red as a tomato as I heard a Wonderbolt use my name in a friendly tone. I took off with great speed

into the sky. I knew the two things I needed to focus myself on were speed and agility , but I still couldn't stop thinking of how Soarin was much cooler than I thought.

I sped higher up into the sky, way past my limit I set for myself, and went straight into a speeding nosedive, twirling in midair and letting a familiar white cone begin to

form around my twirling body. A tense feeling went down my body as I sped up even faster until a giant circular flash of the color spectrum seemed like a start for a trail

of the color spectrum - I had just done another sonic rainboom. Soarin removed his goggles in awe as the spectrum passed through his whole being, sending shivers

down his spine. Once I came back, the Wonderbolt judges still stood there gaping at the same trick that had saved them. I hovered near the judges awkwardly waiting

for a reply.

"Dashie- erm, Rainbow Dash! I had no idea how magnificent and beautiful a sonic rainboom was up close! That was one of the coolest things I've seen in a while!"

Soarin said. Spitfire and Misty nodded in agreement. All I could do was smile like an idiot and nod.

"We would be honored to have you as our new Wonderbolt." Spitfire said. "Uhh yeah." The other two said finally getting out of their dumbstruck phase. My jaw

dropped.

"A-Are you kidding? Best. Day. EVER!" I squealed and then quickly containing myself. Misty and Spitfire then continued with the tryout session. I started to trot back

happily to the locker room to let out some more excitement when I suddenly felt a hoof on my back. I stopped and turned around.

"Hey, uh, Rainbow Dash. I just wanted to tell you how awesome you were out there. How can you withstand breaking the sound barrier? I bet it would be tough for

me even to try it." Soarin said. I giggled.

"Well, it just happens. I get going so fast and just break the sound barrier. And it doesn't look easy because it isn't. That's only the fourth sonic rainboom I've pulled off

in my life." I said as I boasted on my ability. Soarin looked right into my eyes.

"C-Congratulations on getting in the Wonderbolts. It'll be a ...p-pleasure working with you, D-Dash...ie." Soarin managed to sputter out while looking into my magenta

eyes. He had no clue why he could barely talk right. I nodded vigorously.

"Yes, it sure will be awesome to be in the Wonderbolts with you." I said as I giggled slightly. We stood there awkwardly and continued looking at each other.

"Well I'd better get back to help the others." Soarin said awkwardly walking backwards. I watched as he walked backwards.

"Yeah. See you around...Soarin!" I yelled as Soarin tripped over a bench. His feet were sticking straight up in the air. I galloped over to the bench.

"I-I'm ok! Don't worry about me!" Soarin said in a slightly exasperated tone. I giggled and offered him my hoof. He accepted the offer and I helped him up.

"Thanks Dashie." Soarin said as he flew off. I had two things on my mind: I was a Wonderbolt and that Soarin was such a goof! I trotted back into the bathroom area

and gushed in the mirror at myself. I couldn't wait to tell my friends that I was accepted as a Wonderbolt. I sighed gleefully and returned outside to the stadium to

watch the other competitors. It wasn't before long that Fluttershy had flew into the Colosseum to check upon me.

"Hi Rainbow Dash. How did your tryout go?" Asked Fluttershy in her soft and sweet tone. I shrugged and looked at her.

"It went pretty good I think. It's not everyday that I wow judges into speechlessness and have them tell me that it would be an honor if I joined them." I said

nonchalantly. Fluttershy's eyes widen.

"O-Oh my, you were asked to be a Wonderbolt? That's so awesome! What did you do that left them speechless?" Asked a now excited Fluttershy. I beamed.

"Well, I flew up way past my limit and went straight into a twirling nosedive and performed my fourth sonic rainboom!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, we must tell the others then!" Fluttershy said happily.

"Wait, I want to see what these other competitors have in them and see if I have any other teammates. I got assigned to Spitfire's team." I said as an excuse.

Fluttershy nodded.

"Ok Rainbow Dash. I'll wait to tell the others whenever you get back to Ponyville." Fluttershy said as she flew back out of the Colosseum. I sighed happily and watch

the other competitors. Every now and then, I'd look back to Soarin for some strange reason, who was either watching the competitors with a slightly bored look on his

face, or looking back at me and waving a little. I could tell he would rather be anywhere else but here. I giggled to myself and waited patiently for all of the competitors

to show what they had to the judges. What happened next surprised me greatly. Spitfire flew to the center of the performance area and began to speak.

"We all enjoyed your performances but 3 stood out, here they are! Thunder Cloud, Snicker Doodle, aaaaannnnddd Rainbow Dash, center stage!" The crowd cheered

wildly. I flew to the middle of the stadium and greeted the other two new recruits to the Wonderbolts. Soarin flew up to us and awarded them with a pair of goggles

each.

"You'll need these." He said, then winking at me. I raised my eyebrow. Would we need them right now? I shrugged and listened to Misty now.

"Please be here tomorrow evening to get fitted for your outfits!" She said cheerfully. I went back to my cloud home and got ready for the next evening.

"I can't wait!" I said excitedly as I readied myself for bed.

* * *

I awoke to birds singing outside my window. Usually I hated the noise, but I happily got up and opened my window. The birds saw me and almost flew away. They

then saw my dreamy looking face and chirped more.

"Oh birdies, I had an excellent day yesterday. I got to meet - and become - a Wonderbolt! It was so nice too. You don't even know! And the coolest one of all is-" I

practically yelled before being interrupted.

"Me?" Asked a familiar voice. Soarin was floating outside of my window. I blinked and giggled.

"Uh...how do you know where I live? And you don't know who I was going to say anyways." I said. Soarin smiled.

"It's hard not to hear you. You're yelling at the top of your lungs Dashie. And I was just flying over Cloudsdale on a morning flight. Would you like to join me...if you

aren't busy screaming about me, Dashie?" He said winking.

"Oh please. I was NOT talking about you! I was talking about...Spitfire. And I just woke up. Unless you want to wait for a little bit, then you're just gonna have to go on

and maybe save it for another day." I said. Soarin smiled again.

"Well, you going to invite me in to wait for you then Dashie?" Soarin asked. I was caught off guard.

"Umm...well you can come in to wait. I just need to comb my mane and stuff. I also might need to stretch my wings." About an hour later I came out with my rainbow

colored mane draped over my neck.

"You take forever Dashie!" Soarin groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not everyday a Wonderbolt asks me to go on a fly with them." Soarin grinned.

"Starting today it is. Remember Dashie?" Soarin said while laughing.

"Oh yeah...I guess I kind of am a Wonderbolt. And why are you calling me Dashie? Do you give all of your teammates pet names?" I asked as I flew out the door. He

caught up quickly.

"No, just the special ones." He said winking and flying far ahead of me. Using my speed, I caught up with Soarin.

"What did you mean by special?" I asked awkwardly. Soarin laughed.

"It just means that you're different from all the others. And I really like that. You aren't afraid to tell people how you really feel. And besides that, it makes you turn a

cute shade of red." He said slowing down a little.

"W-What? I'm turning red?" I asked, looking away and feeling my face get hot. Soarin laughed and flew closer to me.

"Yeah. It makes you look so...vulnerable and so...so...what's the word...just so dang adorable!" I could feel the heat on my face very intensely now.

"A-Are you trying to say something?" I squeaked quietly. Soarin laughed.

"Maybe, you decide for yourself." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver. He flew on up ahead again, leaving me there right over the Cloudsdale Colosseum. I was

in awe at the words that echoed in my mind. I floated in midair unsure of what to do, or even where Soarin went. I then rose up in the air to a soft cloud and laid on it.

I stretched out and put my hooves behind my head. Although I had just woken up no more than an hour and a half ago, I was tired from all of the excitement. I closed

her eyes for a second and thought about the day already. My eyes suddenly flicked open when I realized the sun had suddenly disappeared.

"W-Where'd the sun go?!" I yelled as she looked up into bright emerald green eyes.

"What are you doing napping on our flight Dashie? I was wondering where you were." Soarin said as he laughed at his current position. I blinked slowly.

"Um, sorry. I thought you left me! And I wasn't exactly napping. I was thinking about all of the exciting events that have happened since yesterday." I said as I gave a

small push on Soarin, hoping he would get the cue to get up. He smiled and stayed put.

"Oh no, if I get up. I'm bound to lose you. Either that or you'll fall back asleep." He teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

"Pssh. Whatever Soarin. You're just saying that."

"Well I flew up and saw you with your eyes closed so I figured you were napping." Soarin continued teasing. I stuck my tongue out again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We going or not?" I said cockily. Soarin grinned. "Let's go back out on the fly then, shall we?" He asked like a gentlecolt. I rolled my eyes again and

smiled.

"Well then, if you get off of me, our flight will be much smoother." I said while laughing. Soarin grinned.

"I guess you're right" He said standing up over me. He looked down at me. "Oh Celestia you look so vulnerable. Do I have to get up?" He whispered very lightly. I

ignored him and didn't hear him because I was too busy squirming out from under Soarin's stance.

"Ready?" I asked as I flew up in the air.

"Always, Ms. Rainbow Dash." Soarin said. And with that, we took off towards no place particular.

* * *

After a while, I realized my friends were probably wanting to see me.

"Hey, uh, Soarin?" I asked while landing on a nearby cloud.

"Yes Dashie?" He said, landing beside me.

"My friends are probably looking for me back in Ponyville. I should probably get going..." I trailed off. Soarin smiled.

"Not a problem Dashie. You don't mind me flying with you then do you? I'll have to be going that way today anyways." He said as he flew back up in the sky.

"Sure, no problem." I said as I flew up beside him and went towards Ponyville. Soarin then said something that I never thought would come out of his mouth.

"Would you like to come over to my house for some pie later?!" He blurted. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yeah, if I'm free, I guess I'll go to your house later. After the outfit fittings?" I asked.

"Sure, that'll be great!" He said happily. I couldn't believe it. Soarin had asked me out on a date! We flew on to Ponyville.

"Well, here it is. Catch ya later Soarin!" I said as I floated down towards Ponyville.

"Bye Dashie! Thanks for the fly. One of the best and most refreshing ones I've had in a while!" He said taking off towards Canterlot. I landed on the ground and trotted

up to Twilight's library. I was greeted by my five best friends.

"Heya Rainbow Dash! How are you? How did your tryouts go? Did you know that I think pickle barrel is my favorite thing to say?" Pinkie Pie asked a flurry of questions.

I smiled.

"I'm good. The tryouts went great. And I thought it was kumquat." I said, smiling.

"Tell us what happened yesterday, darling." Said Rarity. I grinned.

"Well, for the tryout, I decided to pull off a sonic rainboom. I went way high up into the air and went straight into a nose dive. Upon entering the stadium, I went super

fast and - boom! The sonic explosion of color passed right through the judges!" I said, using my hooves to demonstrate the sonic rainboom.

"That's great sugarcube! Did ya wow dem judges somethin' mighty?" Applejack asked in her southern drawl.

"I sure did! And they kind of told me they'd be honored if I became a Wonderbolt." I said as if it was nothing.

"Rainbow Dash, that's astounding! Congratulations!" Said Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy just smiled at me, as she already knew the good news.

"This calls for a party!" Pinkie Pie said. Everyone giggled.

* * *

I went to the Cloudsdale Wonderbolt fittings later that day after sharing the news with my five best friends and got my size checked. I was a tad smaller than

Spitfire, who was a medium. The medium fit me well. I decided to wear my outfit to Soarin's house. Why not? I flew over to Soarin's house up in Canterlot slower than I

usually flew. For some strange reason, I was very nervous. I quickly shook the feeling. He's just being really friendly towards me, I thought. But, he was being rather

suggestive about it. When I arrived, I saw that no one was around. I shrugged and saw a note on the door.

'Heya Dashie! I'm in the shower right now, so come one in! -Soarin' I took the note off of the door and walked in, taking a seat on the couch. Before long, I got a little

impatient and looked around the room. I saw pictures of his mother and father, his childhood friends, and even random pictures of him as a Wonderbolt. There was a

hallway with a half open door with a light - and singing- coming from it. I crept toward the door and heard the shower running, along with Soarin singing. I was so

curious about his house that I peeked into his bathroom. It was absolutely gorgeous! It had marble flooring and porcelain utilities. The shower stopped running and

the curtain opened. I hid behind the half open door. I didn't want to see anything I wasn't supposed to. I crept back into the living room and waited for Soarin to come

out. It wasn't before long that Soarin came out with a towel wrapped around his lower body and his mane was damp with dripping water on the tips of his mane. I

tried looking away but couldn't. Soarin then noticed me.

"Oh hey Dashie I didn't notice you come in." I smiled.

"Well, you were in the shower." I said flatly. He rolled his eyes.

"No shiitake Sherlock." He said sarcastically. He then noticed his indecency.

"Oh I'm sorry, I need to finish up. I'll be right back." He said as he trotted down the hallway towards the bathroom. He was only in there for five seconds and he came

back with no towel on. He plopped down right beside me and shook his head vigorously, slinging water all over me.

"Hey!" I yelled as he continued shaking the water off of him. I laughed and flew off the couch, leaving a now dry Soarin to sit there and laugh at me, drenched in water.

I shook off slightly and sat back down.

"So, I see your uniform fits you very well." He said, obviously checking me out in the uniform. I giggled.

"Yeah, but Spitfire didn't give me one of those smoke canisters." I said sadly. Soarin grinned.

"I told her not to. You have a freaking rainbow trail! The smoke will ruin the beauty of your trail." He said.

"So, where's that pie you were talking about earlier?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. It's in the kitchen. Let me go get it." He said as he trotted into the kitchen and grabbed the nice and warm apple pie out of the oven. He trotted back into

the living room and sat back down beside me. With a knife at the ready, he cut the pie into eight equal pieces and set the knife down on the coffee table. He took a

piece out and offered it to me. I took it and thanked him, taking a small bite. It was one of the most delicious things I had ever eaten. I looked over at Soarin who

looked back at me. I was genuinely enjoying this "date" with my fellow teammate. Before long, it was pitch black outside.

"Oh, wow! That's hilarious! Don't tell Spitfire you told me that...oh man, it's awfully dark outside. I think I should-" I was interrupted by Soarin's hoof on my lips.

"Shh...you don't have to go anywhere. It's too dark to be out there alone, and if I go with you, we'll be lost outside for the night. Why don't you stay here tonight? It'll

be like a sleepover." Soarin whispered as he inched closer to me. I remained quiet and just nodded. He removed his hoof from my lips and stood up. He took the

remainder of the pie into the kitchen for later. I sat up and touched my face awkwardly until he returned.

"Umm, Soarin? I have a question...well kind of..." I said quietly as he sat close beside me.

"Yes Dashie?" He cooed softly as he let his right wing slowly brush up against me. I was getting hot again.

"I-I was wondering if I could use your shower...tonight preferably, I mean if it's alright..." I said a little embarrassed. He smiled.

"No problem Dashie. Just tell me when and I'll help you get ready for your shower. The design of my shower is...slightly complicated." He said as he stretched his legs

out. I smiled.

"Hahaha, thanks. I appreciate it." I said as she felt my eyes get a little droopy. Soarin noticed right away.

"You look tired. You can sleep on my bed. I'll take the couch." He said. I shook her head.

"No, you don't have to. I'll gladly sleep on the couch instead."

"No, I insist. You're a lady and deserve the best that can be offered at anytime, so please, sleep in my bed."

"No no no. This is your house and I just happen to be here really late. It's no big deal! Really!" We both figured that this slight argument was going to go nowhere.

"Alright then. We'll just both have to sleep on my bed then. I refuse to let you sleep on the couch just as much as you refuse me to sleep on the couch. Problem

solved!" He said cockily. I sighed and smiled.

"Ok fine, but this will be the only time any mare will be in the same bed as you!" I joked. Soarin laughed.

"We'll see." He whispered inaudibly as I stood up.

"I'm ready for my shower now Soarin." I said.

"Alright, m'lady. Follow me." He said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and followed Soarin into the bathroom. He pulled out a towel out for me and started the bath. He

motioned for me to feel the water.

"Oh, that's a little warm...this is a little cold...just right!" I said as I practically melted on the side of the tub. He turned the shower nozzle on.

"Alright, call for me when you're done so I can turn the water off." He said as he trotted over to a cabinet and pulled out some luxurious bath soap for me to use.

"Oh wow, it smells delicious." I said cheerfully. He smiled, winked at me, and then left the room, closing the door halfway. I stepped into the shower after removing my

uniform and melted into the warm water. I used some of the soap and cleaned off really good. I smelt like fresh apple pie. I had to giggle at this because I knew it was

one of Soarin's favorite things. I looked for some shampoo, but all I found was some of Soarin's special shampoo. I shrugged and used it. It smelled so good - just like

Soarin. I indulged myself in the scent and finished washing off.

"Wait...I smell like Soarin...that would usually be a problem..." I said, thinking out loud. My mane was soft to the touch and smelled so good. I stepped out of the

shower and reached over to get my towel. I had it in my hoof when I heard a small gasp come from the hallway. Normally, ponies never wore clothing, but this was

slightly different. I covered myself up when I saw Soarin looking at me.

"I-I-I...uh...y-you look so beautiful...with water dripping off of you...a-and you...erm...I'm sorry I saw you...I was just walking by and..." Soarin babbled as he kept his

eyes on me. I could tell I was a very bright red.

"I-It's fine...Soarin..." I said quietly as he came in and turned off the shower for me. While his back was turned, I dried off, leaving my wet mane plastered to my neck. I

felt so refreshed and looked in the mirror. Soarin was right. I did look much different with a wet mane. Soarin looked back at me.

"I really am sorry for seeing you wet Rainbow Dash. It was just...so...odd to see such a beautiful mare in my house." He said as he left the bathroom slowly.

"Hold on there mister." I said. He turned back and looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"B-Beautiful? You think I'm...beautiful?" I asked equally as quiet. He came up to me and draped an arm around my neck.

"Well, you sure are something to make me stare in awe at you." He said as he leaned into my neck.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"You smell delicious! Too bad you probably will taste like bath soap or bath water." He said as he grinned into my neck. I shook my head, getting Soarin wet. "

That's for earlier!" I yelled as I ran out, leaving Soarin dumbstruck.

"So you wanna play a game huh? Challenge accepted." He said as he chased after me. I unknowingly ran into his bedroom, where he chased me. He closed the door

behind him. I giggled. He heard me giggle from somewhere near his bed on the opposite side of the room. He saw me and lunged at me, pinning me down onto the

bed. I laughed for a few minutes and then quieted down when I saw Soarin's emerald green eyes staring deep down into my magenta ones.

"Gotcha." He whispered as he inched his face towards mine.

"S-Seems so...Soarin..."I whispered as I felt his hot breathe on my snout. He ever so slowly closed the distance and rubbed his snout against mine. I went limp,

becoming submissive to Soarin, who took the opportunity to inch even closer to me and touched his lips lightly with mine. When I showed no resistance, he kissed me

fully and released his hold on me. Still kissing me, he laid beside me and kissed me deeper. He slowly wrapped his arms around my lower back, making me arch my back

so that I was up against him. I broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Dashie, I don't know what just came over me." Soarin said, exasperated. I remained silent. "I'll just leave then...I'm sorry I kissed you like that..." He finished sadly,

releasing his slight hold on me and standing up. I stared at him. "

No...it's ok. We both agreed you would be sleeping in here anyways, so there's no use in leaving." I said as I sat up, not making direct eye contact with him. He turned

back around and looked at me.

"I messed up, didn't I? You don't have any feelings for me, you just wanted to spare them...I respect you for it...and I don't blame you for not having any feelings for

me..." He said even sadder than before. I stood up and nuzzled Soarin.

"Why me? You have mares and fillies all over Equestria swooning...and over all other mares, you choose me to fall in love with...what's so different about me?" I asked,

looking back into his sad eyes.

"You're different. You actually know my name, unlike most other mares and fillies, you're beautiful, you never give up on a dream, you're the fastest mare in

Equestria...I could be here all day telling you that you're the one for me...I at least want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm glad you made it on the

Wonderbolts and it will be a pleasure working with y -" I kissed Soarin to make him silent, slowly pulling away.

"That's flattering really. I'm glad you think of me like that. But there's only one problem." I said.

"What's the problem?" He asked. I looked down.

"I've never had a colt friend before. I don't even know what to do. You did take away something special from me, but I'll forgive you." I said.

"I've never had a mare friend either. What did I take?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"I gave you my first kiss...and somehow you managed to take my heart from me as well." I said as I smiled again. His eyes opened wider.

"I too gave you my first kiss. What was that last part? I could have sworn you said I stole your heart..."

"You heard right. I knew you treated me different, but I had no clue it was because you fell in love with me. I always had a funny feeling around you, but I never

thought about it because I figured it was because you just had that affect on mares. I mean, you are kinda famous. But it seems that I was wrong." I said as I turned

back around and laid back down on the bed. Soarin quickly joined me.

"I'm glad you're sleeping in my bed with me tonight Dashie." He said as he nuzzled my neck. I smiled and stroked his mane. "

Just because we like each other doesn't mean I'll sleep in your bed with you again" I said giggling. "

We'll see about that Dashie." Said Soarin, who soon fell asleep up against me. I smiled and kissed his forehead, falling asleep quickly after he did.

* * *

_ I hope you guys liked my story. I love My Little Pony so much! R&R! :)_


End file.
